


I love every bit of you

by ChocoNut



Series: Many ways to say I love you [43]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 8x4 missing scene, F/M, Fluff and not-exactly-smut, Season 8, post TBTWP, sexy moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 18:44:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoNut/pseuds/ChocoNut
Summary: After they've made love, Brienne is unable to believe that Jaime could be attracted to her body. Jaime explains to her, tells her exactly what he likes about her.





	I love every bit of you

Jaime gazed at the woman by his side, counting his blessings as he marveled at his luck, wondering if his good fortune could get any better. Propped up against his elbow, he allowed himself to relax, to recall with relish their first tryst with passion. The night was still young and so was Brienne, but he was a man on the wrong side of forty, not so resilient as he once was and not as virile as he’d been in his youth. He knew not if he had it in him even now, if he was still capable of following up one torrid session of love making immediately with another.

So there he lay, lazing around in her bed, enjoying the sight of her sprawled in all her naked glory, for him and only him to see and touch.

Brienne glanced up to meet his eyes, a smile so radiant gracing her features, just like the one he’d had the privilege to be rewarded with when he’d knighted her. “I never thought I’d end up in bed with you,” she said, her voice light and breathy, for the first time in her life, a girlish softness to it, a hitherto unknown quality he’d never yet observed in her.

“Why do you find it so unbelievable?” he asked, bending to kiss her chin.

Her smile faded, and so did the shine in her eyes, giving way to something that looked like… apprehension, maybe, or perhaps doubt and low self-esteem. “I’m ugly,” she said glumly, looking away from him and on to her unclothed self, “I wasn’t sure if you--” she trailed away, her eyes downcast.

Jaime shifted closer, allowing his right arm to rest on her belly. “You have the loveliest eyes in the world, my lady,” he murmured, gazing deeply into those ocean-coloured pools, letting his stump slide up her ribs, its end brushing against the underside of her breast. She shivered the second he touched her there, her skin blushing and her chest heaving when he slipped his hand between her breasts.

“You’re lying,” she breathed, the blood now rushing to her face.

“Am I?” he asked hoarsely, wasting no time and climbing on top of her. He stroked her face tenderly, his thumb gently caressing her cheek while his eyes never left hers. “And what would you say if I told you--” he captured her lips, devouring her like a man starved for years, drinking her in like one deprived of water in the deserts, his tongue telling her exactly how desirable he found her “--that you have the softest lips I’ve ever kissed,” he said, letting the words escape into her mouth the moment they left his.

She still looked a bit skeptical. “I’d say you’re taking it too far. There’s nothing desirable about me. I--”

Undeterred, he decided to put her doubts to rest, reaching for her hand and linking his fingers in hers. “You have pretty hands, my dear,” he said, bringing her palm to his lips. He began kissing her wrist and traveled all the way up to her shoulder. “And your skin is smooth as butter.” A little nip to her collarbone, and she came undone in his arms, her breathing quickening and her skin burning under his touch. “And your breasts--” he growled, his palm covering one, while his mischievous tongue concentrated on the other, its tip brushing against the taut and desperate nipple, teasing it for barely a second before he pulled away “--the lesser I comment about your breasts, the better, Brienne,” he said, pausing to look at her face which was a delightful mix of love, lust and frustration. “Let me just say that they’ve driven me insane with desire since the first time I saw them.” He found himself growing painfully hard when he noticed the effect he had on her.

Brienne narrowed her brows in surprised disbelief, the colour on her face deepening. “Did you notice that much at Harrenhal?”

“The hell I did!” He ran a finger down her chest, leaving her trembling under him, her body a messy result of arousal.  

“I’m no Cersei,” she went on, still unbelieving of his attraction for her body.

“I’m glad you’re not Cersei,” he said immediately, relieved, more than anything else.

“Nor am I anything like the prettiest women in the castle. Sansa and Daenerys--”

“--may be two of the most beautiful women in the world,” he dismissed the comparison, nuzzling down her chest, “but you’re my beauty, Brienne, and I love every bit of you.” Claiming her lips again, he kissed her hard, his want for her, his ache to be hers searing into her. “I love you, because you’re--” he searched for the right word “-- _you_ ,” he concluded, considering it apt to describe the woman he loved.  

The smile returned to her lips, and gone was the doubt in her eyes and all the questions that seemed to have been bothering her. “And I love you, Ser Jaime.”

“No, not Ser Jaime,” he corrected her as if on reflex, going on to answer the questioning look she gave him. “Jaime, or--” he broke into a grin “--how does _sweetling_ sound?”

She pouted, making a face. “Jaime, no doubt, sounds better,” she whispered, pulling him on to her and kissing him deeply.

Overcome by his need for her, he pinned her to the bed with his weight, sliding into her, and she wound her long legs around his hips, wrapping him in a tightly intimate grip. His lips leaving hers, he kissed his way along her body as he eased into her, and she opened up to him just like their first time, responding with little gasps and soft sighs every time he touched her. He pushed into her hips, thrusting into her, plundering her core, deeper and deeper, and she moved with him, taking him in, this time, in tune with his rhythm. They were soon to become one for the second time that night, and Jaime wanted nothing more than to pleasure her, to show her that he desired her, to tell her that he loved her.

What better way to do it than to take her to the moon? To show her the heavens?

And that was what he did, his pounding growing harder as he went on, and more furious, making sure her soft whimpers took a passionate turn, morphing into desperate cries and heavy grunting and finally a loud scream of his name when he took her to such levels of passion she’d never experienced before. A few more thrusts and she climaxed, shaking and sweating in his arms, her head sinking into the pillow and her eyes bearing such bliss that he’d never seen in them before.

“Oh, Jaime,” she whispered softly, pulling his lips to hers when he went grinding into her one last time, finding his peak and finishing inside her.

“When I am one with you, you make me feel like the man I’ve always wanted to be, Brienne,” he told her when he’d regained his breath, “complete.” He buried his head between her breasts. “The thing that separates you from Cersei or Sansa or Daenerys is this--” he kissed her chest, “your big heart, and that is what I love the most about you.”

Brienne slid her fingers through his hair affectionately. “I never knew you’re such a romantic,” she whispered in his ear, and he could hear the smile in her voice.

“I've never realized it either.” He went back to gazing into her eyes. “Until now. I suppose it takes the right woman to bring out the right in me,” he said, voicing the biggest truth about him, about them, about what she meant to him.

“Weren’t you the one who once told me that I look much uglier in daylight?” she prodded him with a sly smile.

“I was an idiot then,” he admitted sheepishly, recalling every bit of that nasty conversation.

“Finally, you agree!” she exclaimed triumphantly.

“I was an idiot,” he paused to gently push a lock of hair off her forehead, “because you were yet to grow on me then.” 

“You don’t like things growing on you, do you?”

“You’re the only exception, my beauty.”

“Now you’re exaggerating,” she chided him playfully, “I’ve always been ugly and I still am, there’s no changing that, and that’s why no one would marry me--”

“I want to,” Jaime suddenly shouted, knowing exactly what he wanted and that he wanted it now.

Her expression changed at once, her gaze intense and questioning. “What do you mean?”

“I want to marry you, Brienne,” he said solemnly, searching her eyes for the consent he sought.

“Now you’re jesting--”

“I’m not,” he assured her, dead serious about his decision. “Marry me, my lady, be my wife and the purpose of my life.”

Brienne looked at him for a moment, then smiled. “You’re such an incorrigible romantic!”

Jaime gave her his best grin. “I’ll take that as a yes then,” he said, bending to plant a tender kiss on her cheek, “and off we go to the Godswood the first thing in the morning.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and do let me know if you liked it!


End file.
